Shock
by xMulticoloredx
Summary: AU: SpaX and Static Shock are two bands. Two bands going on one tour around America. Anyone say no problem? Not. Falling in love, hating to the heart's content, and rabid fangirls make a lot of problems. SasuSaku Centric. RxR Please! Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Sparks

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**A/N: This Is A Story I Thought About A While Ago, And It's Going To Be SasuSaku Centric :P**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**I've Been Getting Bored Of My Other Fanfictions, And I'm Not Going To Stop Them, But I Just Wanted A Break From Them, So I Made This.**

**The First Chapter Will Consist Of Mostly E-Mail And Texts.**

**Enjoy!**

**List:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaTema**

**InoSai**

Chapter 1: E-Mails

To:

From:

Subject: Dango Mitarashi?

That has got to be one of the most weirdest names I've ever seen. Come one Anko. Something more creative here?

To:

From:

Subject: re: Dango Mitarashi?

Shut up Kakashi. I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Your name makes you seem like some old coot who thinks he's cool.

Why'd you e-mail me anyways? We haven't talked since college.

To: Anko Mitarashi

From: Kakashi Hatake

Subject: Re:re: Dango Mitarashi

Oh! Right. I heard you were the one in charge of that band, SpaX. I was wondering if you would allow my band, Static Charge, to tour with you guys in the next tour.

To: Kakashi Hatake

From: Anko Mitarashi

Subject: NO WAY!

Why should I let a noob band tour with us? We're worldwide stars!! :]

To: Anko Mitarashi

From: Kakashi Hatake

Subject: Re: NO WAY!

Please Anko? Why don't you ask the girls? And tell Hinata that Neji's in the band. She's ought to know us!

To: Kakashi Hatake

From: Anko Mitarashi

Subject: Screw You

Hinata said you guys were good.... Screw you Hatake. Meet you at 3:10 at Cafe Rock downtown in three days. If you're late by even one second, you're dead. Hear me? Dead Hatake.

To: Anko Mitarashi

From: Kakashi Hatake

Subject: Re: Screw You

Thank You Anko. We'll be there. I'll be sending you the band info. You can show your girls if you want.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

To: Sakura

From: Hinata

Subject: News

Anko just agreed to let my cousin's band join us in the tour to America. Here's the info on their band.

Attached File: Static Shock Info.

What do you think about this? Reply!

To: Hinata

From: Sakura

Subject: Re: News

Static Shock? Kind of a stupid name isn't it? Well I guess they're good enough. Their songs are at least. They look hot too :P... Has Tenten gotten over her crush on Neji?

To: Sakura

From: Hinata

Subject: Re:re: News

I think she has Sakura. Have you seen the way she looked when I mentioned Static Shock yesterday? She looked utterly disgusted... I feel sad for Neji-nii..... x[

To: Hinata

From: Tenten

Subject: Is Anko Crazy?

What the title says... I was silently FUMING when she made that official announcement. Or is she just trying to finally get rid of me?

To Tenten:

From: Hinata

Subject: Re: Is Anko Crazy

I don't think she's crazy, although at times she does make me think so..... Don't worry. Just try to ignore him or something. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

To Hinata:

From: Tenten

Subject: Re: re: Is Anko Crazy

Of course he wouldn't mind. The only things he actually cares about is his pride and ego.

I hate the dude....

IM's!!

Sakura: Dude. E-Mails are too slow!

Tenten: Did you get my e-mail Hinata?

Hinata: Don't you think you're being a bit mean?

Temari: Tenten? Happy about seeing Neji-weji again? :3

Sakura: Don't. She's going to mess up my room because of that.

-Ino has just entered the chat room-

Hinata: Hey Ino!

Ino: *reads da mssge list.* Tenni... Y do u take ur anger out on Saki?

Temari: *Woot!* IM Language! :D

Tenten: Temari. Shut up. It's because she has the room next to mine.

Sakura: Unfortunately.

Tenten: I luv u 2 Saki.

Hinata: Why do you guys always do that?

Hinata: Talk normally, then suddenly switch to IM language.

Temari: Cuz it's fun like that.

Hinata: .......

Ino: Shit. I have g2g. See ya guys! Luv u all!

Sakura: I have to shop for the trip too.

Tenten: I wanna go with u!

-Sakura has left the chat room-

-Ino has left the chat room-

-Tenten has left the chat room-

Temari: Guess it's just u and me Hinata.

Temari: Actually, scratch that. I gotta scram! :D Sorry!

Hinata: No problemo. Gotta practice anyways. Haven't in days.... =.=;;;

Temari: Alright! Peace!

-Temari has left the chat room-

-Hinata has left the chat room-

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

Subject: The Tour.

What do u think bout it?

They look awesome :o They're so famous 2.....

To: Naruto

From: Sasuke

Subject: Re: The Tour.

I think it is a great idea Naruto. It's a opportunity to raise our fame. Besides, the news already got out that we're going on a tour with them, and SpaX and Static Shock are now the two most talked about bands in Japan.

So don't screw this up Naruto. Seriously.

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

Subject: Teme....

I'm not an idiot. I've noticed that we've been getting more famous, but how would I mess it up?

To: Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji

From: Shikamaru

Subject: Early

I heard that the deal is off if we're even a second late......

So Kakashi told all of us to wake up at 5:00 A.M just in case....

And he's messing with the big alarm clock.

…. How troublesome...

To: Kakashi

From: Sai

Subject: Early...?

What the hell Kakashi. We're supposed to be there by 3:10! NOT 10:00

To: Kakashi

From: Naruto

Subject: WTF?

WTF DUDE? I NEED MY SLEEP! I NEED MY SLEEP DAMN YOU!!!!!!!

To: Kakashi

From: Neji

Subject: Getting up so early?

Why do we need to get up so early? We will be ready in about two hours. We do not need ten hours and ten minutes to get ready. We only have to pack, buy some things, and then actually drive to the place we are meeting at.

I would understand the need to go early, but 5:00 is very unreasonable.

To: Kakashi

From: Sasuke

Subject: Go die.

Like the title says.

To: Kakashi

From: Shikamaru

Subject: Complaints

I'm sure you're getting them.

To: Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji

From: Kakashi

Subject: Earlier

If you guys want to wake up earlier, then that's fine with me. And besides, Anko will probably wring my neck if I don't show up 20 minutes early.... She already knows about my lateness. Also. I'm trying to help here. Any more complaints, and you can be stuck with the stupid garage for the rehearsing studio. I'll take the good one away. Understand?

IM's:

Sasuke: Can you believe him?

Neji: No I cannot.... Lack of sleep will decrease the level of concentration during concerts.

Naruto: Say what?

Sai: You're an idiot.

Shikamaru:........

Sai: I bet you're just ecstatic to be seeing Tenten again.

Neji:..... Who told you about her? You weren't here when I knew her.

Sasuke: Naruto probably.

Neji: Naruto..... You're a dead man.

Naruto: Hey! Why always blame me?!?!?

Sai: Yes. You shouldn't blame the small one.

Naruto: :[

Sai: I have my sources Neji.

Shikamaru: Didn't expect any less from our blackmail master....

Neji: Anyways, I do not miss her.

Sasuke: Sure.....

Naruto: Why did you reject her anyways?

Sai: Probably trying to act cool.

Shikamaru: Too bad he didn't see how she'd react to the rejection.

Sasuke: She hates your guts now.

Neji: Shut up.

Sasuke: You sure don't know how to handle girls Neji.

Sai: That is very true.

Shikamaru: *snicker* Would you take it back?

Neji. ....

Naruto: !!!!!

Sasuke: !!!!!

Sai: !!!?

Shikamaru: …..?

Neji: What?

Naruto: Teme.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: Did you see what I see..?

Sasuke: The emote? The internet face? Why yes. I did.

Sai: All hell is freezing over!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: Idiots...

Neji: Should I be feeling insulted?

Shikamaru: I think so. Must be really happy to see her right?

-Neji has left the chat room-

Naruto: He couldn't take it.

Sasuke: How's your secret crush?

-Naruto has left the chat room-

-Shikamaru has left the chat room-

Sai: Shikamaru too?

Sasuke: Probably got bored.

Sai: I'm going to sleep.

Sasuke: Dude. It's 5:00 P.M.

Sai: I'm waking up at 5. I need all the sleep I can get.

-Sai has left the chat room-

-Sasuke has left the chat room-

To: Kakashi

From: Anko

Subject: Remember

You better not come late tomorrow. The girls have been busy for the last two days, and I can't let you ruin their exuberance with your lateness.

To: Anko

From: Kakashi

Subject: Re: Remember

Roger that.

To: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Tenten

From: Anko

Subject: Ready?

Tomorrow's the big day. We're heading to America! You guys better get ready fast. Or at least try to wake up early.

To: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji

From: Kakashi

Subject: 5:00

The title was for you guys to remember what time you guys are waking up just in case. Although, no one can escape the big alarm clock. Ready for America?

To: Anko

From: The Girls

Subject: Re: Ready?

We're ready! Bring it on America!

To: Kakashi

From: The Boys

Subject: Re: 5:00

The cursed hours... Yeah we're ready... This better be worth it.... Good night

**Well! That was chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. SpaX Is Not Spa X. It's Pronounces Spakz. AND THAT IS NOT HOW LONG MY CHAPTERS USUALLY ARE! I USUALLY WRITE LONGER SO DON'T RUN OFF THINKING I'M SOME SLACKER OF A WRITER!! Lol... Felt like saying that. I'm writing this FF until I get enough reviews on Vampire Kisses to actually want to start writing the next chapter and updating :D **

**The button below this beckons your mouse to click it. OOOO~~~~~  
(Click eeet~~~ Click eeet~~~!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shock

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Naruto or any of the songs/names mentioned in this story. Got it?**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Those people include:**

**violentreaction16, No-Idea-For-A-Name, BellaPerea,BlueSword23, lullaby1104, and .alice . **

**My six lovely reviewers :D THANK YOU!Even though it's only six reviews, I'm pretty sure the couplings are what are scaring potential readers away. LOL.**

**Ok. So after this chapter, I might not update for a while because I will be entering testing time. **

**I will put up an official announcement!**

**READ ON!**

Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You

The sunlight filtered through the open curtains, lightening up the dark room and the sun shifted. On the floor were five bundles. Five people in five sleeping bags. As the sun shone on their faces, one by one, they squirmed.

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Tenten groaned, flipping over to her side, away from the rays of sunlight. The rest of the girls squinted, and tumbled around.

"What time is it?" Sakura croaked, scratching her head, not budging from her sleeping bag. Hinata sighed and got up, already fully awake.

"It's 1:00. And Anko sent a text."

"Read it out loud..." Ino mumbled, hugging her pillow. Hinata rolled her eyes, and rubbing some sleep from her eyes, opened the text.

" 'Girls: I want you guys to get ready by 2:30. We are going to get to the rendezvous spot early. Got it? So get your butts up and start packing!' " Hinata snapped the phone closed, and smirked at her friends.

"Oh no Hinata. Uh-uh. Not today." Temari, seeing the wicked gleam in Hinata's eyes, darted out of her comfortable refuge, and sprinted upstairs.

"TRAITOR!!!" Ino screamed, as Hinata stood in front of their exit.

"Girls. It's all your faults for deciding to have a little sleepover in the livingroom...." Hinata smiled sweetly. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino glanced at each other, and gulped. Too bad they weren't fully awake. Hinata was evil when it came to her 'Getting Ready' Tactics.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" They all scrambled up, and dashed for Hinata, attempting to run her over. Hinata only stood firm, taking the impacts.

"Not so fast...."

An Hour Later:

"Hinata. Temari. Have I told you guys how much I hate you?" Sakura grumbled, slumping as she leaned against the large garage door with the others, waiting for Anko's car to pull up.

"I love you too..." Temari mumbled back, applying some lipstick on her lips. "How do I look?" Temari was wearing a black, red, and gold kimono top, slightly hanging off of her shoulders, with a pitch black obi tied loosely around her waist. The skin exposed from the kimono showed a white tank top, with black graffiti designs, and silver dog tags hanging around her neck. She had on a black, ripped up TRIPP skirt, and black combat boots. Her makeup consisted of light, black eyeliner, with a bit of white eyeliner at the tip of her eyes. She had curled her eyelashes, and had on bright red lipstick that suited her. Her hair was up in one high ponytail, with black skull scrunchies holding it up.

Sakura looked her outfit over and gave her a thumbs up.

"You always look like such a model...." Tenten sighed, staring down at her own outfit. She had on a black spaghetti strap shirt, a black choker, and tight, dark blue skinny jeans, There was tape wrapped around the bottom of the legs, and ballet flats with little metal studs completed the look. On her back was a coffin backpack, and she wore knuckle gloves with tons of rings. Her eyeliner was heavy and applied in a cat eye style. She just had on some clear lipgloss, and her hair was pulled up into her signature buns style.

"You look fine!" Hinata sighed, fingering the lace on her top. She wore a long, light purple angel dress top, completed with white leggings with lace on the bottom. The top had little black cherry blossom designs on it, and she also had on white fishnet gloves. Her flats were gold and white, with little diamonds on them. She wore one silver bracelet with a heart dangling off, and a silver necklace with the same heart dangling off of it. She had on white eyeliner, and no lipgloss/stick. A little pink blush was applied to her cheeks, giving off he innocent blush look. Her hair was put into pigtails, with a white flower above her ear. She looked like the white angel of the group.

Sakura, who was sulking, had on a black and plain long tee that said "Bother Me And DIE". Silver chains swung across her hip, and she had on a black and red plaid, pleated skirt. Her socks were knee highs, and striped black and gray. She had on spike boots, and wore a spiky choker around her neck. Her eyeliner was thin, but she had drawn on wings and smudged some like pink eyeshadow on her lids, blending it with the eyeliner. She had on silver, dangling cross earrings, and styled her bangs into the big poof style, allowing the rest to frame her face. Her lipgloss was applied to make her lips look pouty, completing her cute, yet deadly look.

Ino had on a big, fuzzy, cheetah print jacket that engulfed her petite form. Under the jacket was a white corset, the strings black. She had on black shorts with thigh high black and white converse. She had a black choker with a ribbon on it, and also a gun holster, without the gun, strapped around her leg. She had on a black fedora with a gold band around it, and her hair was put up into a messy ponytail, allowing a lot of hair to fall out, and fan out. She lined her eye with black eyeliner, and had put some gold eyeshadow on her upper lid. She also had some light pink lipgloss on. Her blue eyes stood out, sparkling and exited.

"We all look fab," Ino scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Tenten rolled her eyes, and flicked her eyes down the street. The gates to the "mansion" were still closed, meaning that Anko was not even close.

"When is she coming? She's the one that made us get up earlier than we had planned..." Sakura groaned, throwing her cellphone back into her bag. It was 2:30, and Anko was nowhere to be seen. Hinata smiled patiently at her friends, and leaned her head back against the door.

"Hmmmm...." Temari hummed, looking through the file on Static Shock, again. "We're supposed to be looking for a guy with black hair, with the back spiked like a chicken butt, black eyes, and a moody air around him. Another hyperactive loud blond who looks like he's annoying the hell out of his bandmates, with whisker marks on his face. A guy with a hairstyle that reminds you of a pineapple who looks like an lazy ass. I think we all know the arrogant Hyuuga Neji, and a guy who has on a fake looking smile with short, black hair, and a shirt that does not cover his midriff. These people won't be too hard to miss...."

Sakura snorted, and mused, "I wonder what Anko wrote about us? If this Kakashi dude wrote that about his band.... I wonder what Anko wrote..." Hinata grimaced, and glanced at her watch again.

"Look.. I think she's finally here!" Ino pointed at the gates, that were opening at that moment. A sleek black car slid down the road, the rocks crunching under the tires. As it pulled up in front of the girls, one of the windows rolled down.

"Sorry for being late! Traffic problems..." Anko smiled, unlocking the doors. The girls all rolled their eyes and climbed in. "Ready? It's going to take 30 minutes to get there. So sleep if you want."

The girls nodded, and leaned back, preparing for the long ride.

Guys:

"Sai. You look gay." Sasuke remarked for the fourth time. They were all in the car. They had been for the last hour. It was only 1:20.

"Why thank you Sasuke." Sai had on his usual black top that didn't cover his midriff, except he had added a scarf to the outfit. He also had on black jeans with chains on the hip. He had a thin line of eyeliner and a black star sticker below his left eye. His black arm warmers were also on his arms. He had on black and white converse, folded at the top, with his jeans tucked in.

Sasuke wore a black top that had a slanted collar, and underneath wore a white shirt. He had on dark blue, ripped, skinny jeans, with a silver, studded belt. He wore a sleeveless (Really short sleeved) leather jacket, unzipped, and a silver cross necklace. Black leather knuckle gloves adorned his hands, the little metal studs shining in the light. He wore white Vans on his feet, and was currently looking annoyed at Sai's outfit. They needed to make a good impression on the professional band! His face was clear of all makeup, but his lip piercing stuck onto his lip, giving him more sex appeal. No girl could resist him and his piercing. A silver cross earring dangled on his right ear, a simple stud earring on his left.

Naruto was wearing a black and orange plaid jacket with a white bandanna scarf around his neck. He also had on cross earring, except he had them on both ears. A black, thin headband held his bangs back, making his hair less spiky. His pants were loud orange and black checkered pattern and he had on a plain black belt. His shoes were black and orange combat boots with little spikes on the soles. His laces were blue though. A blue wristwatch was attached to his arm and he was currently tapping away on his PSP.

"And you look like a Halloween pumpkin." Sasuke snorted. Naruto only shot him a grin, and turned back to his game. Neji was looking out the window that he was sitting next to, ignoring his friends. He was wearing a light blue button-down, with a white tie, hanging around his neck, not tied. He had unbuttoned the first two buttons, showing some skin, and he had a silver key necklace on. On his head, he wore a white fedora, his hair in it's usual ponytail. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and a white shirt was put underneath. He also wore beige pants with black and white dress shoes. He had the lightest outfit in the group and was currently tilting his hat over his eyes, to try and block the sun while he tried to get some sleep.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was laying down in the trunk of the van, sleeping. Ever wince he had gotten in the car, he had passed out, sleeping, in the car. He was wearing a black jacket, with nothing underneath, showing off his bare chest and his abs off. His pants were just faded blue jeans with a white belt. A silver wristwatch was on his wrist, and a simple silver chain hung around his neck. His ponytail was loose, letting some hair fall out while he slept. The collars of his jacket were pulled up at that moment, creating the sleeping image. Knowing Shikamaru, he had probably been lazy to put a shirt on, and too lazy to look for cooler jeans. His sneakers were just black Adidas.

"Settle down. We're almost there." Kakashi called from the front. He could tell the boys were exhausted. "You guys need to wake up earlier. The professionals all wake up early."

"Shut up." Sasuke grunted, leaning back into his seat, and closing his eyes while massaging his temples.

"Awww... Damn. I died...." Naruto groaned, throwing the PSP back, in exasperation.

"Ouch.... Watch it Naruto..." Shikamaru yawned from the back, tossing the PSP, that had just hit him in the face, at the back of Naruto's head, still half-asleep.

"There's the mall! Wake up Shikamaru! We gotta go." Kakashi pulled the car into the parking lot, and parked. Not waiting for the boys, he strode out, and walked briskly towards the mall. If he was correct, then Cafe Rock should be in there somewhere..... Stopping in front of the sliding glass doors, Kakashi looked back, and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai, walking out of the car, ignoring the glances they got. Of course. The girls turned their heads for _them_. Rolling his one visible eyes, Kakashi waited for them to catch up, then walked in.

"It's not my fault if anyone recognizes you guys..." he mumbled, amused at the shift in expression on the boys' faces. They had quickly looked horrified at the thought of getting tackled by a frenzied group of rabid fangirls, ripping their jackets off, and trying to maul each other in the process. Sai just shrugged, not exactly getting it. He _was_ new to the band. He'd never had to experience the horrifying situation. The boys shivered, and walked, trying to look normal, not like five guys, trying _not_ to get noticed. They shrugged their collars up while walking, and Neji pulled his hat down lower. Kakashi led them in, smirking.

They walked a short distance, until they arrived in front of a map. A few eyes were already directed towards them. Most of them weirded out by the weird acting males. Sai had shrugged on a thin black jacket, and had been forced to zip it up by Neji, who had thought that the bare stomach was too obvious a clue.

Kakashi stopped the group, and stared at the map, looking for the Cafe Rock picture. Scanning the map, his eyes landed on the tiny icon on the top floor.

"Ah.... Second floor guys........." The boys frowned, and walked briskly towards the escalator. So far, so good........ Until a certain someone dropped their hat, and quickly bent to pick it up.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! STATIC SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One frantic girl, shook her finger a them, jumping up and down, screeching.

"Shit!" Shikamaru broke into a full-out sprint towards the escalator, shoving people aside.

"Wait!!!" The girl shrieked, while other girls joined in, after seeing the frozen Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on!" Kakashi took Naruto and Sasuke's arm, and pulled them along, jerking them out of the frozen state. Sai was already running alongside Neji, who was brushing his hat off, with a disdainful look on his face. He had hoped to avoid this.

"NEJI-KUN!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!! NARUTO-KUN!!! SAI-CHAN!!! SHIKA-KUN!!!!!!! WE SAW THE NEWEST NEWSPAPER COVER!!!!!!!!!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR BABIES???!?!?!?!??!!!!!??"

Sai frowned, and pointed to himself.

"How come I get -chan?" Naruto only laughed, and ran, shouting, "It's fangirls. And as teme said, you look gay." Sai growled, then picked up his speed, now running up the escalator, ignoring the shouts and protests from the people who were pushed down. The only person he bothered dodging around was an old grandma. The rest just ran up the path he had just created, and looked around. They hadn't looked at the map. Kakashi had.

"Kakashi?" Neji looked around, poised and alert. He was wearing his favorite hat that day. He couldn't lose it, only to have it torn to pieces by jealous fangirls.

"Over here..." Kakashi panted, running ahead of them, to the right.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DON"T YOU LOVE US?" One fangirl cried out, still not giving up. They were now all trying to bound up the escalator at the same time, too stupid to comprehend why they weren't going up.

"They themselves are buying us time.." Sasuke grunted, breathing hard. They had just sprinted halfway across the mall, up the escalator, and now, they were headed to the second story of the outdoor mall.

"Why didn't we just go to the outdoor mall in the first place?" Naruto groaned, still not that tired. His stamina was incredible.

"I had no idea!" Kakashi replied, innocent.

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru spat, looking at the group, still clogging up the escalator. It wouldn't be much later that the reporters flocked.

Girls:

"We're here!" Anko smiled, as she parked the car in the parking lot. The girls all stretched, and clambered out, giggling as Ino tripped a little.

"Not funny.." Ino growled, adjusting her think jacket. Sakura rolled her eyes, and grabbed a wig that sat in the back seat. She also grabbed the hats that they stored there, along with sunglasses. Ino glared harder when she saw the chunky, gray jacket that was being handed to Hinata. Hinata acted like she didn't care, and walked away quickly, catching up with Anko, who grinned.

"Hey... Anko... Would it be okay to switch the location? I'd rather go to Starbucks...." Temari grinned, skipping along. She was in a good mood for some reason... Probably since they were going to America. Anko sighed, and looked at Temari.

"It'd be fine I guess. I wasn't really feeling up to Cafe Rock anyways. Kakashi's probably going to be late too...." Anko growled the last part, eyes narrowing. The girls backed up a bit, and giggled to themselves.

"Hey.. I wonder what she'd do if she found out that she didn't send that packet of information to the guys..." Tenten whispered, crouching down a bit.

"It was her own fault anyways. She's the one that sent the wrong file... I wonder what that Kakashi dude did when he got a file full of what Anko wanted for Christmas...." Hinata smiled, slowing down. At that thought, they burst out into another round of giggles, making Anko turn around suspiciously.

"What are you guys plotting back there? Quiet so that I can call Cafe Rock and tell them that they can let people in. They'll probably demand something for all their troubles, so I'm going to have you guys hold a concert out there one day.." Anko snapped her phone open, and dialed the number to the restaurant.

"Ooooo.. This one's interesting!" Temari suddenly exclaimed, holding up the file. They all turned to look at the picture of Sasuke Uchiha, looking annoyed.

"We've looked at the picture before.. What now?" Tenten walked over, peeking over Temari's shoulder.

"It's says that he hates looking at pictures of other famous people for some reason, and he ran away from home. The great Uchiha clan!" Temari mock bowed to an invisible Uchiha, still walking forward. They were now nearing the entrance to the outdoor mall, and quieted down a bit.

"Wonder why. So that means that he doesn't know what we look like?" Tenten grinned.

"Guess so!"

"So they're already there? Tell them to go to Starbucks please! Thank you!" Anko then hung up, smiling.

"Yeah! Mocha frappucino! Here I come!" Ino punched the air with her fist, startling some few people around her.

"Race you guys!!" Hinata darted off, leaving a protesting group of girls running behind her. And off they went to Starbucks.

S-S-Static SHOCK!

"Just... where.... are they?" Naruto gasped out, hands on his knees, gulping for breath.

"I have no... idea...!" Sasuke breathed hard, leaning back in the chair, arm slung over the back.

"Ummm... Excuse me....?" One of the waiters came over, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Kakashi managed to get out, turning his attention to the guy.

"The person who reserved today just told us that the place has been switched to Starbucks. I'm sorry but we are going to have to open up right now."

"What?!?!" Shikamaru gawked, even he had the energy to stare at the waiter, disbelieving.

"I'm sorry." With that, he turned away and walked to the front of the store, consulting with the manager for a brief amount of time. Just as the boys turned to look at Kakashi, they saw a flash of purple, and other colors just outside the window. Then, the faint sound of Kakashi growing could be heard.

"Anko...." They all turned, just to see six people walk into the coffee shop two stores down. One was wearing a huge cheetah print, fluffy jacket, another was wearing a gray/white/purple, chunky jacket, a messenger hat pulled over her long, dark blue hair, another had what looked like pink hair, large black sunglasses. Next to her was a girl with a bun 'do and sunglasses like the pink-haired one. At the sight of her, they heard Neji's quick intake of breath. Smirking, they also spotted a girl with a a high pony tail, a black jacket covering her face slightly with the upturned collars.

"Is that them?" There was also a lady in a plain black t-shirt, and faded gray skinny jeans, with purple hair walking in behind them.

"Yup...." At that, they glared at the door, at the eager looking fans, and at the hand that was about to open the doors to hell....

"Run." At that order, the guys all sprinted towards the back exit, just as the doors clicked open. Frantic shrieks and "Neji will you marry me?" "Sasu-kun!!" (Etc... Etc..) were heard as they stampeded towards the back exit where the guys had run to. Heart beating fast, and blood rushing, the boys jumped over chairs and tables, trying to keep up with Kakashi, who was running effortlessly, even with the uneven, tired breathes. As they burst out the back door, the sound of more shrieks were heard.

"UUGGHHH!!!" Naruto groaned, frustrated. Seeing the flock of girls that had been smart enough to wait at the back exit, the group stopped, then abruptly turned left.

"When will they go away?" Sai coughed, face lighting up as Starbucks was visible.

"They never do..." Was Shikamaru's tired response.

"Quick!" Kakashi reached out, about to jerk the door open.... When a gaggle of girls tackled them from behind.

"CRAP!!" Sasuke cursed, struggling to get away from the girls, who were currently, feverishly trying to take his leather jacket off.

"Good luck!" Kakashi called to Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke, who had been caught. Him, Neji, and Sai were currently in the act of closing the door.

"TRAITOR!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi, while pushing down a girl who had tried to kiss him. Shikamaru mouthed 'Sorry' at the unlucky victims, while Neji only smirked, trying to calm his breathing.

"Kakashi. Need some help?" Anko was walking over, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She wasn't one for coffee, surprisingly.

"Anko! Good to see you... As you can see... We ran into some.. ah.. difficulties..." Kakashi smiled, looking back at the boys, who were still struggling with the fangirls.

"Uh-huh.... Let me help." With her index finger, she motioned for Temari. "Temari. Will you please help the guys out?" Anko grinned, seeing Temari nod.

"Will do!" With that, Temari grabbed Hinata's hat, ignoring the protests from the girl -who was still ordering- and ran off, out of Starbucks, around the crowd, and straight towards six guys. She waved at them, and smiled.

"Hello! You wouldn't mind doing me a favor. Would you?" She asked, at seeing the shaking of heads, she motioned for them to come closer. Glancing at each other, the boys scooted closer, listening.

"Alright. I want you guys to put your hood up. Then, walk towards that store." At that, Temari pointed to a random store off to the opposite direction of where Starbucks was. "Then, when you guys see a whole bunch of girls running for you, put your hood down. Make yourselves look suspicious. Alright? Thanks!" She gave a quick peck on the cheek to all the guys gathered there, then ran off, watching behind as they put their hood up, and walked off to the aforementioned store.

Temari stationed herself on top of a fountain wall, scrambling up, and when she had her balance, cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling as loud as she could, "Look!!!!!" When the fangirls paused, staring at the girl on top of the wall, Temari smirked inwardly.

"IT'S KAT-TUN!!!!!!!!!!" She made her voice sound like a squealing fan girl, and pointed to the guys she had just talked to. Almost everyone there froze, then taking up the shrieking again, they ran towards the guys, who were currently talking amongst themselves, too far away to hear or see anything that was coming at them yet.

"Mission Success!" Temari laughed, as she walked over to the few girls remaining, and taking off her hat, put on her fiercest glare.

"Move. Bitches." Flinching, the girls scooted away, glancing at the guys who were grimacing.

"Here." Offering her hand, she helped the three guys stand, then led them inside the cafe, walking over to Sakura, who was currently grinning, and holding her hand up, waiting for a high-five.

"My hat?" Hinata held her hand out. Temari sheepishly took the hat off, and handed it to Hinata, who huffed.

"Go Temari! Yeah!" Tenten yelled, slapping Temari's hand in the air, the two grinning. Temari then proceeded to Sakura who laughed, and gave her a high-five.

Sasuke was still brushing himself off, and fixing his jacket while this went on. When he did look up, he saw the girls all coming towards them, talking and laughing, all drinking their own drinks.

"Faster!" Anko waved them over, rolling her eyes as they giggled, then skipped over. Seeing them for the first time, Sasuke was surprised. They didn't seem like the world-famous band everyone talked about. They seemed more.. normal. His eyes traveled down the row of girls, first looking at Hinata, then Temari, Ino, Tenten, and then..... Sakura. His eyes widened as he saw her. That pink hair.

"_Sasuke-kun! Come here!"_

His mouth was opening, forming the words that he was about to say.

"_You **promise** to marry me when we grow up?" Sakura pouted at Sasuke, looking adorable._

"_Yeah!" he grinned._

_-Flash-_

"_SAKURA!!!!!!!! NO!"_

She caught his eyes, and grinned, waving a bit. He could feel the eyes of his band mates on him, staring at his wide eyes.

"S-Sakura. Haruno Sakura." He managed to get out, still staring.

"Yeah?" She continued grinning, and Sasuke looked at the twin emeralds, having no doubt about what he was thinking about.

"It's you..." He practically whispered, not noticing that now, everyone was staring at him.

"Teme? You okay?" Naruto nudged his with his elbow, staring at his face. Sasuke looked.... Shocked.

"Huh? Yeah!" Shaking his head, Sasuke wiped all the emotion off of his face, and stared blankly at one of the lights.

He could still remember the girl... That girl that he hadn't seen for six years. And yet, he'd known her for five years before that. Haruno Sakura.

-FLASHBACK-

_March 16th, 1998_

"_Sasuke! This is Sakura. She's your new friend. Play with her. Alright? I have to go pick Itachi up. Miss. Haruno will get you whatever you want." Uchiha Mikoto smiled at her son, and gave him a hug, before waving goodbye to her best friend, and walking out the door._

"_Hello.." the shy, pink-haired girl peeked out at him from beneath her bangs, and blushed when he made eye contact with her._

"_Hey!" Sasuke grinned, walking closer. Saki Haruno nodded, and went back to her dish-washing._

"_I-I'm Sakura..." she stuttered, staring into Sasuke's coal black eyes._

"_I'm Sasuke. But my mom already said that!" Sakura nodded at that, and looked towards her mom for help, but Saki just continued washing her dishes, trying to get Sakura to do something herself. The two five year-olds were being ridiculous. But it was cute._

"_Let's go play!" Sasuke pulled Sakura along, eager to get to know his new friend. His dad wouldn't let him make friends that much, and so, he was happy to have one._

"_And do what?" Sakura asked, running along with him, looking at the hand that was gripping her wrist._

"_I don't know..." At that, Sasuke stopped, and slowed down before coming to a halt. Sakura glanced at his frustrated expression, before giggling, and deciding she liked him._

"_Come on! This way!" Sakura's change of mood jerked Sasuke out of his train of thought, and he looked up, to see a smiling Sakura, running down one street, looking back at him._

"_Wait up!"_

August 20th, 2000

_Now seven, the two sat in a field of grass, little daisies poking through._

"_Oto-san told me that I should not be doing such feminine stuff. I don't get it... I'm just sitting here!" Sasuke waved his arms around, gesturing at the field. The kids had gotten in a habit of sitting there, and talking. Over the past years, they had gotten close, and had figured out a lot about each other._

"_Don't worry! Let's go to the park then!" Sakura jumped up, blushing as her hand gripped his, helping him stand up. Sasuke also had a little blush. _

"_Alright..." _

"_Sasuke.. Wait! Ummm... Can you promise me?" Sakura peeped out from behind her bangs, a habit that she had developed._

"_Sure! What?"_

"_You promise that you'll always stay by my side?"_

"_I promise! You know what? I'll just marry you!"_

"_You **promise** to marry me when we grow up?" Sakura pouted at Sasuke, looking adorable._

"_Yeah. I promise.." He grinned, taking a hold of Sakura's hand again._

-Later-

"_Ka-san.... I have a question." Mikoto nodded, signaling for him to go on. "Is it weird to feel your heart beat really fast?" Sasuke grimaced, recalling the ways he felt, every time he saw Sakura. Seeing his expression, Mikoto started squealing._

"_Oh! Sasuke! You're in love!!"_

"_I'm in what?!?"_

"_You're in love otoutou? To whom?" Itachi entered the livingroom, eyebrow raised._

"_Yes Sasuke. Who?" They both stared at him, as he fidgeted._

"_S-Sakura...." Sasuke whispered, blushing as Mikoto smiled widely._

"_Yes!! My wish has come true!!" Sasuke's mom, then jumped up, and ran to her room, saying something about telling Saki..._

"_My my... The one with the forehead?" Itachi asked, still staring._

"_She does NOT have a big forehead!"_

"_Yes.. Alright... Whatever you say..." Sasuke's eleven year old older brother, also exited the room, leaving little Sasuke on the couch._

"_Stupid aniki..." he muttered, burying his face in a cushion, embarrassed. _

January 2nd, 2003

"_I got it!" Sakura yelped, as the ball bounced towards her, fast._

"_Go Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, making sure she heard him._

"_Yes!" Sakura did a little victory dance, hugging the ball that she had just successfully caught. WITHOUT dropping it._

"_Now pass it back!"_

"_Ready? Catch!" Sasuke ran after the ball, breathing hard. They had been playing this game for a while now. The two mothers were talking on a nearby bench, while occasionally glancing at the two. Sasuke didn't get why they were there. They were ten years old! They could keep themselves out of trouble. _

_Holding the ball high above his head and grinning, Sasuke ran back to his spot, and threw it, forgetting that if he threw too hard, the the ball would roll too far away._

"_Sasuke! That's unfair! You threw it too hard!" Sasuke laughed, and watched as Sakura ran behind, after throwing him a glare. Grinning, Sasuke stared up at the sky, knowing that Sakura would not rush to get the ball._

_The clouds were floating by, calming him down. Slowing his breathing, Sasuke closed his eyes, and sighed. Sometimes, in times like this, Sasuke could feel all his frustrations fly out of him.._

"_Sakura?!? Get out of the way!!" Snapping back to his senses, Sasuke whirled around, seeing Saki and Mikoto, frozen, staring in horror at something. Quickly, Saki blinked, and darted up, running for the direction where Sakura had gone. Mikoto followed suit, leaving Sasuke, confused. Looking back at where Sakura was, he could see her, reaching down to grab the ball, then, glancing at the mothers, confusion in her eyes. And then. Sasuke saw it. The thing that Sakura couldn't see yet. A sleek, silver car was speeding down the road, not that far from Sakura, and at that second, the driver was looking at the radio, and not aware of the pick-haired little girl, standing half a mile away from his car._

"_SAKURA!! NO!!!" Running as fast as his brother had taught him, Sasuke took off, catching up to the parents, and then, quickly passing them too. His shorter legs allowed him to run faster, and run he did. Towards the scared Sakura, as she too, caught the sight of the car._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, finally grabbing the attention of the driver. But the driver still didn't see her. Looking around, he caught sight of the women and Sasuke running. Sasuke in front, and the mothers only a few feet behind. Following the direction their eyes were glued to, he finally saw here. The little girl, only a few feet from his car, staring wide-eyed, and horrified at him._

"_HOLY!!" Slamming his feet down onto the breaks, he prayed he wouldn't hit the girl. But he was out of luck._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke tried to dive forward. Tried to get between Sakura and the car. Try to push her away. But just as he was about to jump forward, two arms wrapped around both his arms, stopping him in his tracks._

"_LET ME GO!!!" Sasuke struggled, kicking and pulling forward. The car was only a few inches away now. _

_SSCCCREEEEECHHHH!!!_

Sasuke froze, as he saw a flash of pink, and a dull THUD. He could only stare, petrified, as Sakura's little body made contact with the car, bending forward, and flying back a little. 

"_SAKURA!!" Saki ran forward, letting go of his arm, as Mikoto slid onto her knees, her grasp weakening too. Sasuke was frozen. Sakura's eyes were half-closed, and her chest was moving up and down, slowly, but deeply. The thing that scared him the most, was the pool of blood, seeping out from multiple injuries._

"_CALL THE AMBULANCE!!" Saki screamed, ignoring the blood, and taking her daughter's head into her arms. "Sakura? Sakura?!?!" The driver had slowed down, but not enough. He now fumbled with his phone, hands shaking, as he rushed forward, flinching at the sight of the little girl._

"_Sakura....." Sasuke whispered, eyes wide, not noticing the frantic voice of the driver, the sirens of the ambulance, or the sound of two women sobbing. All he noticed was the single, lone tear that streaked down his cheek._

_March 18th, 2003_

"_How is she doctor? Is she alright?!?" Saki Haruno rushed forward, the flowers in her hands, dropping to the floor._

"_She is alright... You may go visit her. She has woken up, and her injuries are still there. But I need to speak to Sasuke if you don't mind." Doctor Tsunade glanced sternly at the families, and paused on Sasuke's figure. He froze, and stared after Itachi, Saki, and Mikoto as they walked forward, his mother glancing worriedly at him. He simply nodded, then looked expectantly at Tsunade. _

"_Now. I want you to promise you won't act rashly when I tell you this. After Sakura's recent surgery, we noticed something... off." Sasuke nodded again, frowning. There was something wrong with Sakura? The only times he had seen her, she was sleeping._

"_She's.... Lost her memory. The only people she remembers is her family... and...." Here, she stopped, hesitant about what she was about to say._

"_And?!?!" Sasuke was desperate to know. Did Sakura, the one he had realized he actually did love, remember him? Or had she forgotten?_

"_And... Itachi..." Tsunade's face was emotionless, gazing down at the youngest Uchiha. He was frozen._

"_H-How? Why Itachi?!?" Sasuke stammered. His heart felt like it was about to break. It had been his fault that Sakura had gotten into such a critical condition. It was his fault that she wasn't smiling at him everyday. He had expected some sort of punishment from fate, but this.... This was too cruel._

"_It seems that she only remembered the first person she saw, besides her family. It turned out that while Sakura was only half-awake, Itachi was in there, changing her flowers for Saki. You and Mikoto had already left, and Itachi was the first person she saw, before she went back to sleep. You can go to see her if you want..." A look of pity made it's way to her face. Sasuke just shut his mouth, stared at the ground, and walked away. Away from the hospital. Away from Sakura. _

-END-

And for the rest of that year, until December, when Saki had announced they would be moving, Sasuke avoided Sakura. He only watched, as she got closer to Itachi, the two becoming best friends. Itachi had replaced Sasuke. After the Haruno family moved, he had been hard-pressed by his father, Itachi ran away from home, to go play in band, and eventually, Sasuke came to hate him. Only after he had met _his_ band, and had run away too, had he forgotten his underlying, deep, whole-hearted hate for his brother.

Now that Sakura was there, in front of him, all his past feelings came flooding, almost making his cry out, there and then. All the feelings of hurt, being alone, and utter contempt. It was all back. But he held it in. This time, he wouldn't walk away. He was going to build his relationship with her back. Try and get her to remember him. But the question was, was Sakura the same girl he had known and loved six years ago?

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS SUPER-DUPER-LONG CHAPTER!!!!**

**Bravo!!**

**Lol :D If you liked that chapter, please review. If you think I should fix something in this chapter, please review. If you want a cookie, please review.**

**SO PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW THIS!!! And I'll TRY To update fast again!! (Yes..... That was fast....)**


	3. Yay!

Sorry for the long wait, but it took a while for all the big stuff to pass after STAR testing!!!!!!! So I apologize for the wait, and I have now begun the process of picking which story to update. All I know is that Wizards and Ninjas will NOT be the one that I update. That one is a free project, and I do not wish to update it anytime soon.

Metamorphose and Static Shock are the two choices since Vampire Kisses STILL is not getting reviews. If this carries on for a while, I will update, but I have no idea.

Toodles!


End file.
